HandUnit
Were you looking for his Keypad or Preferences? Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System Model 5, or just HandUnit for short, is an AI voice guide which acts as a tutorial for the player throughout the game, similar to Phone Guy (excluding Night 4, and the custom night). Appearance HandUnit appears as a yellow tablet on the Elevator with cartoon eyes, a handle on the bottom, a plastic vent on the left, and a label reading "Mike". Audio Dialogue Night 1= Night 1 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Night 2 = Night 2 ---- ---- ---- ---- Teen's voice takes over ---- ---- ---- ---- garbling noises(After being sped up by 200% and the pitch increased 25% it decodes to '"Argumentative. Standards. Elevation. Passive. Heights.")'' (Normal) Converted) ---- ---- ---- voice returns to default ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Night 3 = Night 3 ---- ---- ---- Line: '' ''Music: '' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- '(This plays when you click the wrong button on Funtime Freddy)' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- '(This plays when you take too long to turn off Bon-Bon, it also repeats)' ---- ---- |-|Night 5 = 'Night 5' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Endings = '''Real Ending Dialogue' ---- Fake Ending Dialogue ' (Note: This quote only happens during the fake ending.)' Sounds Gallery Keypad.gif|HandUnit's keypad flipping up & down. HandUnit1.png|HandUnit before his glitchy keypad turns on. Monitor Malfunction.gif|HandUnit's glitchy keypad. FullKeypad.png|HandUnit's Keypad, showing the keys it has. HandMobile.png|HandUnit in the mobile version, Night 2. Exotic butters.jpg|HandUnit on Night 5. HandUniterror.gif|This shows when you type something into HandUnit's keypad. Error.png|The error message shown before a preference. Benedict.png|Eggs Benedict preference. AngstyTeen.png|Angsty Teen preference. Bongos.png|Casual Bongos preference. Butters.png|Exotic Butters preference. Mike.PNG|Mike Name in the HandUnit Trivia *HandUnit most likely replaces Phone Guy from the original games as a guide for the game. **Just like Phone Guy, all of his dialogue and messages are prerecorded. *HandUnit is voiced by Andy Field. *Although HandUnit lets the player choose words in-game (from Nights 1, 2, 3, and 5), the options will always autocorrect to (in words, will be): **'Name:' Eggs Benedict. **'New AI Companion Voice:' Angsty Teen. **'Elevator Music:' Casual Bongos. **'Reward Basket': Exotic Butters. **This is a similar to''' South Park: The Stick of Truth''', because no matter what name the player chooses, the player will always have a set name, similar to how HandUnit autocorrects to set words, though he may be doing this unintentionally. **HandUnit asks the player to select numbers to grant them a different AI Synthesizer voice, despite the keypad being strictly letter-based. *HandUnit sometimes ignores the danger that the player is in or disregards any abnormalities, like Phone Guy. *HandUnit's voice will change to than of an "Angsty Teen" in Night 2 to the player's forced request. However, the voice synthesizer malfunctions, so the voice resets to HandUnit's voice mid-way through the night. *HandUnit is often hijacked or cut off by Circus Baby, who tells the player to disobey HandUnit's instructions. *HandUnit does not appear or speak in Night 4. **Additionally, he doesn't speak or appear in the Custom Night, either. *Even though HandUnit asks for the player's name in Night 1, he does not use the name at any point in the game. **And in Night 3, he asks the player what music preference they want, but it does not play in Night 5. *Oddly, HandUnit's keypad does not contain the letter "B", despite containing all other letters of the alphabet. **This would mean that, if the keypad hadn't glitched out, it would be impossible to type in Eggs Benedict, Casual Bongos, and Exotic Butters; all of which are the set answers for the questions in order. *HandUnit seems to be speaking from a speaker, as every room that he speaks in has a speaker. *On Night 2, it is unknown whose body HandUnit (Angsty Teen) mentions was found dead in the vents. Category:Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Male Category:AI Category:Guide